


MisTaken

by Siar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Femdom, Incest, Mistaken Identity, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siar/pseuds/Siar
Summary: Prank war between Tyler and his girlfriend goes too far... especially when his sister gets involved unknowinglyCommission by Xcaligula
Kudos: 6





	MisTaken

Samantha and Tyler had a bit of a prank war going on, though the focus was more kinky than anything else. They kept pushing each other further and further with what sort of things they did, and it seemed as though it would be impossible to top what had been done last. In fact, Tyler was so certain that he was unbeatable that he didn't think Samantha would be able to come up with something at all. He was sure that he had taken things so far that there was nowhere for her to go, but he had no idea she was willing to take things beyond too far.  
When he received a message to meet his sister at her house, he didn't think anything of it. They had always been close- in fact, Samantha had often teased him about the two of them being too close, but he tried to avoid that subject altogether, even if his girlfriend seemed curious about it- so he wasn't confused when she asked him to come to visit her and help her out with something. He went over there without a suspicion in his mind, and it wasn't until he went inside and saw that his sister wasn't home that he began to wonder, but by then, it was already too late.  
Samantha ambushed him and, because she had the element of surprise, it wasn't hard for her to physically overpower him, dragging him to the bedroom and tying him spreadeagled on the bed, his face shoved into a pillow. He struggled against his bonds but it was no use; she had tied him much too tight and he wasn't able to get his arms or legs free.  
“What are you doing?” he asked. “We can't do something here, not in Ellen's house! That's way too far?”  
“Is it?” asked Samantha in a playful tone of voice. “Well, even if it is...we aren't going to be doing anything here, Tyler! Not you and me, anyway...”  
“What are you...what are you talking about?!” he asked, but rather than answering him, she instead tied a gag around his mouth.  
“It'll spoil the fun if you're able to talk,” she said, and he could feel dread creeping over him. Whatever she had in mind, there was no way that it was good, and when she tied a blindfold around his eyes, he began to suspect what it was that she was planning for him. Too close to his sister indeed!

When Ellen got home, she was shocked by what she found. Her boyfriend was in her bed, tied down to where she could hardly see his face! Like that, he looked even more like her brother than he already did, but she tried not to think about that too hard. Instead, she tried to figure out what he was doing and why he was doing something like this. She and Brian had never been particularly kinky in the past, but she had her curiosity and certainly wouldn't mind trying things out with him, but why was he doing this now?  
Whatever the case, she found a bag with a note attached, and he explained in the note that he had wanted to surprise her and play a little game with her. He said that she was not to untie him under any circumstances and that part of the game was that he would pretend to resist, but she was supposed to ignore him if he did that. If he seriously wanted out, he wrote that he would tap the bed frame three times with his index finger, and that would be her sign. Other than that, she was supposed to have her way with him, using any of the toys he'd bought for their game.  
Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but think herself incredibly lucky that something like this would happen to her. After all the times she had spent thinking that their sex life was dull, and now Brian was doing something like this for her! Perhaps he had been secretly wanting this all along too, or perhaps he had just figured out her dirty secrets, but whatever the case, he was on board with her, and that was so exciting!  
Digging through the bag, she said, “Wow, you sure have a lot of interesting stuff picked out in here! Hmm, who knew you had such a dirty mind? What's this?” Removing a riding crop, she smirked to herself. “You want a little pain, huh?” He made a noise that sounded like protest, struggling against his bonds, but she only laughed. “Sorry, but I can't let you out, remember?” It felt nice to say something so wicked to them, and she definitely thought she could get into a role like this very easily.  
Ellen slapped the riding crop across her open palm, loving the way the sound echoed through the room, and again he made a noise of protest, muffled by his gag. It was adorable, the way he pretended to try to fight it, and she slapped her hand one more time before walking closer to the bed. Then, she trailed the crop down, tracing the line of his spine until she reached the end of it. That was when she raised it up and brought it down, with a hard crack, slapping his ass with it. The sound of the contact, as well as his muffled cry, filled the room and caused the heat between her legs to grow substantially.  
“How'd you like that?” she asked, her voice mocking. “I bet you loved it, I bet you were absolutely desperate for it! Well, there's more where that came from, so you don't even have to beg for it...not that you could, with that gag on!” She laughed and brought the crop down hard, again and again and again, the snapping sound becoming very common as Brian struggled.  
But Tyler was beginning to realize that he was already in too deep, and that if he fought too hard, it might shock her too much to learn the truth. Perhaps it was better if he let her continue thinking that he was Brian...  
And so he slowly stopped protesting as much, and that was when his sister began to get the idea that he was enjoying it so much that he couldn't pretend not to anymore, and she went on in earnest, beating him so hard that she was surprised at his own strength. Tyler, meanwhile, really was starting to enjoy it, much more than he ever would have wanted to admit to anyone. He was enjoying all of this so much, and it was so hard to admit that to himself, but here he was, in a position that he had secretly wanted so very much, and he didn't know what sort of disaster awaited him when it was all over, but for now, he just couldn't help himself and he lost himself in pleasure.

It hurt like hell, of course, but he had a masochistic streak and Samantha knew that. That was why she had left so many toys like that for Ellen to discover. His girlfriend was devious, and she had to have known just how much something like this would effect him, in the long run. He loved the pain that his sister was inflicting on him and as much as he hated to even think it, he loved that it was his sister inflicting that pain on him. He loved everything and he was getting so unbelievably turned on, more so than he could possibly stand, and he wished that he could just break free and fuck her, but of course, that would not be very good for either of them, and he wasn't sure how he would be able to get any pleasure or relief out of this without revealing who he really was.  
It went on like that for so long that he was sure he was going to explode, especially when he heard her moaning so indulgently that he knew that she was intentionally trying to tease him. In fact, if he had to guess, he would say that she was touching herself right now, but since there was no way for him to see, all he could do was imagine the sight, and that didn't make his predicament any easier on him.  
And Ellen was touching herself; she hadn't been able to help herself after hitting him with the crop so many times. She was so turned on that she couldn't stand it, and she had to do something about it before it drove her absolutely insane, and so she had set the crop aside, dropping a hand between her legs and stroking her clit lightly, moaning softly. The noise she made embarrassed her a little bit, but she realized that he would probably like it, and so she repeated it, a bit louder this time, putting on a show for her boyfriend.

She took her time with pleasuring herself, knowing that it would tease him even more than it teased her, and she slowly, slowly stroked her clit until she was absolutely whimpering from her own desire, and her moans grew ever more loud and theatrical and desperate, just to drive him crazy. Her body cried out for more and she wondered how much it must be driving him insane, not able to look at her, only being able to hear her, and completely unable to move or do anything to relieve his own pressure.  
She wanted him, right then and there, but she had her own hand to take care of things, so she was going to make him wait this out. It was fun to torment him, it was fun to find out that she had a sadistic side to her, and it was fun to pleasure herself while he was totally helpless and longing. She worked a finger inside of herself, moaning even louder, and then worked on a second, imagining that he was touching her or fucking her. And if her imagination wandered to certain other men, well, who was to know about something like that but her?

It was wrong to think about her brother during times like this, but she couldn't help herself, especially when her boyfriend looked so much like him from this angle. He had always been close to her and had always been on her mind, and when she had the chance to fantasize however she wanted, was it really so wrong that she indulged herself a little bit more than usual? Nobody had to know, and therefore nobody would really be hurt by it, in the long run.  
She could feel her climax building, slowly, steadily, and she let herself come and made sure it was loud, so that he would know that she did it. Now that she had brought herself to orgasm once, she decided it was time to try with another toy, but she wasn't sure what else the bag had in store for her. She dug through it, looking for what she wanted to use next, and what she ended up deciding on excited her as much as the riding crop initially had.  
It was a set of vibrators, one for him and one for her. She had certainly never expected him to want that sort of stimulation, but if that was what he wanted, she was certainly not going to complain, and she found that she wanted to do that to him anyway. There was lube, so she got both of them ready, inserting one into her first, and moaning so that he knew what she was doing. Then she applied lube to her fingers, and he jumped quite a bit when she first began to finger him, spreading her fingers to prepare him to take the vibrator.  
Tyler was surprised by what she was doing, not expecting her to take things this far, but he was even more surprised by how nice it already felt, and when she slowly nudged the vibrator inside of him, he thought he might die from pleasure. It was too much for him, and she upped the speed, causing it to stimulate him so much that his cock throbbed, desperate for some sort of release. But instead of helping him out, she stood back, letting her own vibrator bring her closer and closer to orgasm.  
And while those were going, she discovered another toy to help inflict pain on him; a flogger. She didn't realize he was such a masochist, but she had never realized just how sadistic she was, so it really shouldn't be so surprising. As she gave in to the pleasure caused by the vibrator, she brought the flogger down onto him, delighted by his delicious reactions. It was more fun than she could have ever imagined having with him, but once again, she kept catching herself slipping into fantasies that involved it being her brother that she was playing with. She didn't know if she would ever be able to get over him.  
It was then that he began to beg. Tyler knew that it was better for him to keep quiet, but he wanted her to touch him so very badly that he couldn't help it. His voice was so muffled by the gag that it was impossible to make out what he was saying, but he was sure that the meaning was clear enough- he was begging her to let him come. Instead, his sister continued to flog him while his extra stimulation teased him and brought him so close but didn't yet push him over the edge.  
His begging grew more and more pathetic, and it was like music to Ellen's ears, as she continued to flog him and delight in his mix of moans and muffled sounds and screams, and then she was hardly able to contain herself. She decided to tease him a bit more by removing the vibrator, and he really began to beg after that, the words not clear but their intention incredibly so. Soon, she couldn't even keep up with flogging him, and she just ran her hands all over his skin, knowing that she was going to be there in no time.

Thinking about her brother, thinking about torturing him like this, and about him being the one to get off on this, was all that was in her mind, and she was trembling, her legs were shaking, and she pulled out her own vibrator to tease herself, to make it fair, but it was no use. She couldn't handle it, and she was touching herself in no time, crying out in desperate pleasure.  
His muffled begging pushed her over the edge again, and finally, she decided to do what she could to help him out. Hastily, she untied his legs and arms so that she could turn him over, and hardly even looked at him- she didn't want to see the subtle differences in the face that would remind her it wasn't her brother- and she wrapped her hand around his cock. It took her only a few strokes to get him off, because he was so desperate for relief, and then the moment was over and the magic had ended.  
He wasn't her brother, he was back to being her boyfriend, and without this game to hide her desires in, she had to return to normal. Except when she looked at him, he didn't look like Brian, and when she looked closer, she knew he wasn't. And then she removed his gag and then she removed his blindfold, and the man staring back at her was Tyler. Not Brian. But Tyler.  
A moment of horrified silence filled the room as Ellen stared at her younger brother. Not her boyfriend, Brian, but her younger brother, Tyler. The man she had been doing all these things to while secretly fantasizing about her brother was her brother, and she didn't know what to say. Finally, she settled on, “What the hell is going on?!”

“I'm sorry!” he said immediately. “It wasn't me, it was...it was Samantha! We had a prank war and she wanted to get back at me but she took things too far, she didn't leave me any openings to get out of this and...and...I guess since she thinks I kind of look like Brian, it was easy for her.”  
“You do,” said Ellen, blushing a bit. “You do look a lot like him and I...look, I know that you enjoyed what we did even knowing that it was me. That was obvious.”  
Tyler stammered, “I-I didn't mean to, I mean, I...I...”  
“That makes it easier for me to admit this next part,” she interrupted. “I dated a man who looks like you because...because...well, that part was on purpose. And I think, even if I had known it was you...I would have gone through with it anyway. That's part of what made it so enjoyable, being able to pretend he was you. I've always had those sort of feelings for you, even though I knew it was wrong.”  
He was absolutely stunned by her words, and didn't know what he was supposed to say to her now. He had always felt the same way, but he hadn't known that his sister was plagued by the same secret lust that had haunted him for so many years. Completely speechless, he only nodded, and she smiled at him. “I guess you felt the same way, huh?” He nodded, and her smile grew.  
Finally, he was able to speak, and he said, “Yeah, I've always...I knew it was wrong, but I always had those feelings. I think Samantha knew, and she wanted to help me out, in her own weird sort of way.”  
“Well...I'm really glad that things worked out like they did,” said Ellen, her blush deepening considerably. “But, I just wonder...what are we going to do from here? I don't want to just stop now that we've started.”  
“Well,” he replied with a hint of a smirk, “I think it's time we talk to Samantha about this. You like her, don't you?”  
“There's no way Brian would agree to be involved with something like that,” she mumbled. “But if I had you and Samantha, I don't think I'd really need him, would I?”

  
The two of them smiled, having finally worked things out between each other. 


End file.
